<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where you wake up by summerdayghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686926">where you wake up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost'>summerdayghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Sleep - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Guys Win, Drabble, F/F, Lima Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But now that Rose the Hat had her, actually had her, no tricks, no chance for defeat, she found that things had changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose the Hat/Abra Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where you wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of Lima Syndrome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abra was a rotten child. Capturing her and slaughtering her protector was more than a joy. It was pure victory.</p>
<p>But now that Rose the Hat had her, actually had her, no tricks, no chance for defeat, she found that things had changed. She saw Abra from a new angle she wasn’t capable of from far away.</p>
<p>Rose still despised Abra. Hatred, true hatred, could only really be born out of love, and oh Rose loved those she had lost. However, she saw a cutting beauty behind those barely open eyes, and it was easy to imagine loving her instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>